Melia
Melia Antiqua '(メリア エンシェント, ''Meria Enshento, '''Melia Ancient; prononciations anglaise et française ) est l'un des sept personnages jouables dans Xenoblade Chronicles; elle est de la race hayente. Elle est une puissante mage qui vit dans la ville royale d'Alcamoth avant les événements du jeu. Son âge est inconnu dans le jeu, bien que son grand frère ait 151 ans. Un art book, "Xenoblade: The Secret File", révèle qu'elle est en réalité agée de 88 ans. Ses arts se concentrent sur l'invocation des éléments et la magie de l'éther. Elle devient la leader des Hayentes après que Sorean meurt. Melia a la plus grande précision de tous les personnages jouables, mais a également les PV les plus faibles. Elle est aussi le seul personnages jouable qui a un nom de famille, Antiqua. Personnalité Mélia a un comportement poli et réservé, though does not seem to mind Riki l'appelle Melly (Melia-chan). Elle est secrètement amoureuse de Shulk, quelque chose qu'elle n'admet qu'à Sharla au cour d'un tête-à-tête. Histoire Melia is first seen fighting a large flying creature, later revealed to be the Leone Telethia, accompanied by four knights called Aizel, Hogard, Garan, and Damil. The knights are killed and Melia left unconscious and on the verge of death in Makna Forest. When Shulk and his friends find her, Sharla diagnoses that she is suffering from ether depletion. In order to save her, they have to gather pure ether crystals. Shulk heads to the Great Makna Falls to gather them and is attacked by Telethia spawn. Upon Shulk's return, Sharla revives Melia by shooting the ether crystals near her body. Melia refuses to explain her reason for being in Makna Forest, but decides to accompany them temporarily and leads them to Frontier Village. When Shulk mentions his battle with the Telethia, Melia is surprised and refuses to believe in Shulk's visions. Only after defeating the Telethia and avenging her fallen allies does she come to accept his power. After returning to Frontier Village, Melia decides to officially join the group and they continue on to Eryth Sea. Upon the group's arrival in Alcamoth, it is revealed that Melia is High Entia royalty and the Emperor's chosen successor. In order to prove her worth, she is sent to perform an ancient High Entia trial in the High Entia Tomb. After defeating the challenges, Melia is deemed worthy and speaks with the forefathers. She receives their blessing for the throne of the High Entia in spite of her half-Hom ancestry. Noting her success, an assassin hired by the Emperor's first consort attempts to kill Melia, but is thwarted by Shulk's group. Compétences Les capacités de Mélia sont basées sur des arts utilisant l'éther, faisant d'elle une sorte de "magicienne". Son Art Spécial utilise habilement les éléments qu'elle a invoquée pour attaquer.Au début, elle ne peut invoquer que les esprits Feu (qui inflige des dégâts de feu aux ennemis autour d'elle), Eau (qui inflige aux membres du groupe la statut Régénération) et Foudre (Qui augmente l'éther des membres du groupe), mais elle en apprend au fil et à mesure qu'elle gagne des niveaux. Tous les esprits utilisés (pour attaquer un ennemi) remplie la jauge de formation, ce qui lui permet d'entrer en mode "Déploiement" afin d'accroître la puissance des esprits utilisés. De plus, elle possède quelques sorts qui infligent des statuts aux ennemis, comme sommeil. Statistiques générales ※ Ces stats sont brut et ne comprennent pas les bonus accordés par les traits de caractère. * Chaque art utilisant un élément augmente de 10% la jauge de formation. * Peut soigner les membres du groupe avec certains arts. * can debuff and inflict high ether damage to enemies by discharging summoned elements or using ether arts * can double ether damage during elemental burst * can use talent arts during chain attacks that will guarantee a successive chain attack multiplier on the next turn Liste des arts Many of Melia's arts provide a buff when summoned and do damage when released. This is noted thus in the list below: (group buff when summoned | damage when released) * Rafale Élémentaire Spécial Attaque avec un esprit élémentaire. * Esprit de la Foudre Augmente l'éther | cause des dégâts d'électricité. * Esprit des Flammes Augmente la force | cause des dégâts de feu. * Esprit de la Glace Augmente la défense éther | cause des dégâts de glace. * Grande Torpeur Endort les ennemis. * Lance Céleste Repousse et ralentit un ennemi. * Mailles de l'Ombre Réduit la mobilité des ennemis autour de Mélia. * Copie d'Invocation Invoque une nouvelle fois le précédent élément invoqué. * Réflexion Revoie les attaques ennemies. * Esprit du Vent Augmente l'agilité | Inflige des dégâts une fois relaché. * Esprit de la Terre Réduit les dégâts physiques | empoisonne l'ennemi. * Esprit de l'Eau Restaue des PV | Absorbes des PV ennemis une fois relaché. * Don de Vie Sacrifie une certaine quantité des PV de Mélia pour les donner a un membre du groupe. * Genou Étoilé Coup de pied faisant chuter l'ennemi si utiliser après "Lance Céleste". * Déploiement Aura Stimule les éléments et augmente leur périmetre d'action. * Ultime Éclat Réduit les défense éther et physique des ennemis.à portée; utilisable seulement pendant "Déploiement". * Entrave Spirituelle Supprime les auras ennemies; utilisable uniquement pendant''' "Déploiement". Traits de caractère Traits de caractère initiaux Mélia a initiallement accés à trois traits de caractère: "Franche", "Calme" et "Sérieuse". Traits de caractère additionnels Melia's fourth Skill Branch "Timide" can be acquired at Eryth Sea via Trouble at the Lighthouse and has the following prerequisites: * High Entia Tomb clear * Trouble at the Plant completed * Punish the Hodes completed * Mend the Plant completed * Hode Attack completed Melia's fifth Skill Branch "Passionnée" can be acquired from Ancient High Entia Mystery given by Talia at the Ether Plant at Eryth Sea and has the following prerequisites: * Mechonis Core cleared * Talia's Research or Investigating Satorl completed * The Imperial Ceremony completed Cadeaux 3 coeurs * Dobercorgi (Animal; Colonie 6 - Trade: overtrade with Gorman in Colonie 6) 2 coeurs * Amethyst Melon (Fruit; Sword Valley) * Doomsday Poppy (Fleur; Mer d'Éryth- Trade: Arielle and Vol'aren in Alcamoth, 1*) * Mystic Dahlia (Fleur; Alcamoth) * Spirit Clematis (Fleur; Colonie 6 - Trade: Anna in Colony 6, 1*) * Forget-You-Not (Fleur; Marais de Satorl) * Night Lily (Fleur; Mer d'Éryth - Trade: Popipo and Ma'crish in Alcamoth, 1*) * Chimera Rabbit (Animal; Marais de Satorl) * Venom Platypus (Animal; Marais de Satorl) * Prism Centipede (Animal; Central Factory) * Purple Lamp (Parts; Sword Valley) * Rumble Box (Strange; Village Frontière) * Steel Silk (Strange; Grotte de Tephra) Trucs et astuces * All of the summon arts are stackable: for example, having three Water elements summoned will triple the regeneration effect. Summon Copy can be used to easily stack the effect. * Most of Melia's ether attacks are AoE. AI Melia will not use AoE attacks against a single target unless commanded by the party leader (press Z+A to activate AoE arts). The condition is identical for Spear Break and Starlight Kick combo. Arts such as Reflection and Hypnotize will only be used when AI Melia has aggro ring. * A common and effective all-around Elemental setup to have is either Ice or Earth (whichever attribute the enemy uses most), Wind (Agility), and your lead offensive element. * Up to three elements can be summoned, and Discharge will apply to the last one summoned: if you want to keep a particular element in play, summon it first, and then keep summoning and discharging other elements on top of it. * Under normal difficulty, Melia can topple enemies easily by using 2 of her arts (Spear break & Starlight Kick), so she works well with characters that can Daze enemies quickly, like Reyn and Sharla (Shulk's Shaker Edge requires some timing). * Though Melia and Riki appear to inflict the same status effects on enemies, each maintains a separate debuff effect, so there is no redundancy in their abilities to inflict damage over time. * The buff effect of Summon Earth is considered the same buff effect as the Physical Protect gem and will stack linearly with it. With a perfect gem, a Buff Time Plus gem, and all three buff slots filled with earth elementals, it is possible to obtain up to 95% resistance to physical damage for the whole party until the gem's effect wears off. Summon Ice works the same way with Ether Protect gems. It is also possible to use skill links that grant a certain physical or ether protect to get even higher. (up to a theoretical 120% though it probably stops at 100%) * Applying several damage over time status effects with Melia and Riki to a group of enemies and then casting Shadow Stitch and running out of range will allow you to deal enormous amounts of damage with no fear of retaliation as well as allowing time for your cooldowns to tick. * If you ever see a vision that you don't like, Melia can use Hypnotise or Mind Blast to sometimes change the result. She can also change visions for both Physical and Ether attacks with a well timed Reflection. * Once Melia obtains the Heavyweight Expert skill (2nd skill in Reticence Tree) it is recommended to have her use heavy armor through a skill link, preferably Dunban's as it only costs a mere 15 Affinity Coins. Not only will this give Melia the superior physical and ether defense of heavy armor, but with her Heavyweight Expert skill she will gain an additional 150 ether defense (30 ether defense for each part). With this in mind, the Heavy set that takes the greatest advantage of this while still allowing free gemming is the Rex set or the 3 slotted Ledios parts. Ledios Arms and Ledios Cuiss have more overall stats than their Rex counter parts. Ledios Plate, however, is there to give a good look overall. All Ledios parts have more physical defense than their Rex counterparts. Rex has more ether defense than Ledios counterparts. * When Melia's talent gauge is full and enters the "Element Burst" state, it counts as an aura and will over and negate her "Power Effect" aura if it is already activated. ** As the "Element Burst" state counts as an aura, Melia's aggro will be reduced by 30% if she has already unlocked her "Arcane Aura" skill in the Reticence tree. Citations * ''"La tête'! Frappe-le à la tête!"''' * ''"Star searing flames of absolution! * "Esprit des FLAMMES!" * "Water! The source of all life!" * "Manifest yourself!" * "Esprit de la FOUDRE!" * "Esprit de l'EAU!" * "Feel darkness blacker than midnight!" * "I feel the Ether flowing through me!" * "ULTIME ECLAT!" * "Witness my true power!" * "Aha! A weak spot!" * "I see your strength is the genuine article!" * "Oppose me and your destruction is inevitable!" * "My thanks." * Melia: "Riki, may I please stroke your soft fur?" Riki: "Melly always welcome!" Reyn: "Me too, please!" * Riki: "Melly, Riki try really hard! You see it?" Melia: "Of course, you sweet thing! Who's a brave boy?" Shulk: "Melia, are you feeling okay?" * "Is this all you're capable of?!" * "Hm...A rather advantageous position!" '' * ''"Now, healing aqua!" * "Now! STARLIGHT KICK!" * "None can oppose us." * "Bravo, oh, bravo." * "Accept this gift of healing" * "By my flesh and blood, be healed!" * "My strength is fading..." * "How rude!" * "But we cannot be reckless!" * "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Apparently." * "Your fighting spirit is mine!" * "LANCE CELESTE, hah!" * "En garde!" * "This is the power of the EARTH" * "Poison EARTH!" * "COPIE d'invocation!" * "REFLECTION manifest" * "Bonne nuit..." * "Esprit du VENT!" * "Esprit de la GLACE!" * "Follow my lead!" * "Acknowledged." Futilités * Melia is also the name of a species family of plants that the Chinaberry Tree belongs to. * Son nom de famille, Antiqua, signifie vieux/ancient en Latin. * Jenna Coleman, who voiced Melia, went on to play the role of Clara Oswald in the Doctor Who series. * According to the Tête-à-Tête "A Breathtaking Sight", Melia explains to Reyn that when she was young, she fell off the Sky Terrace of Alcamoth's Imperial Palace and survives, but has no memory of how. Reyn is left astonished. * Just after the events of the Mechonis Core when the party first returns to Colony 6, Shulk will be unconscious in Linada's lab. When Linada is not around (this can only take place at midnight), Melia can repeatedly speak to the unconscious Shulk for some very interesting dialogue regarding her feelings towards him, and also receive a large heart's worth of affinity. It appears that Melia was going to do something to the unconscious Shulk, perhaps a kiss, but she would later be ashamed had she not stopped herself. See animated image, but it contains spoilers. * Melia apparait comme trophée dans Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Gallerie Melia.png|Melia Melia concepts 1.jpg|Concept art Melia concepts 2.jpg|Concept art Melia brave.jpg|Melia in Brave outfit Melia retrieved.jpg|Melia in Retrieved outfit Melia hierax.jpg|Melia in Hierax outfit Melia stella.jpg|Melia in Stella outfit Melia lancelot.jpg|Melia in Lancelot outfit Melia rafaga.jpg|Melia in Rafaga outfit Compilation Armor Melia.jpg|Compilation of Melia's armor Melia Battle Tactics C.jpg|Melia - Battle Tactics en:Melia Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages jouables Catégorie:Hayentes Catégorie:Personnages féminins